Lovely fool
by Ssenkradtsekrad
Summary: She was warned of things to come, but when your heart speaks to you no amount of warning is going to stop the on coming doom. One Shot, sweet ending, HookxOC rated K  for voilent scenes


Peter pan, one shot

", a man with dark hair and eyes as cold as ice will come into your path. A man of power, a short temper and a taste for blood, so be careful with your words."  
"And what is he doing in my path cause I ain't giving him a lift?" "Daianna stop fulling around!"  
"Come now Teresa it's fiction, and stop interrupting it's my tarot reading only I get to interrupt"  
"He will capture what you treasure most, and as much as he will weaken you, you will do the same to him,"  
"Capture what?" "that is not my place to say," said the woman pulling out another card "Oh great the grim reaper as if I needed anymore bad luck," said the young woman sarcastically "this is not representing bad luck, not this time, it's a death." said the woman sadly "So someone will die? Will I?" asked Daianna calmly not making jokes "No, he will"she said

"Who are you" he asked the young woman in front of him sitting on the jungle floor "oh this has to be a bad dream," she answered ignoring his question "I ask again who are you" he asked a bit more dangerously this time "Technically it's more demanding then asking" she said ticked of at his attitude "Do not make me angry" he said thru his clenched teeth "Well Technically you are," she said getting up "Girl I would stop my cheek if I were you," he said quietly and dangerously his hand resting on his pistol "Well if you were me I would be you, and I would do something about that shirt makes you look ridiculous" she said "Are you incapable of answering my question" he asked " No, I can, but I don't want too, big difference"  
"Last chance before I shoot you" he said tired of her disrespect towards him "Alright, I shall answer your question if you ask correctly" she said "Alright then now we were getting somewhere. Who are you?"  
"I am me, I told you to ask the right questions"  
"FIne if you want to play we shall, what is your name"  
"Daianna,"  
"Where are you from?"  
"London"  
"how did you get here?" he finally asked and she paused before answering "I do not know, I was hoping you could answer that for me" she said innocently making him feel something he could not understand.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met!" he yelled at her "And your the most stubborn asshole I ever met!" she yelled back "Then we both agree on something!" he said leaning on his desk "Fine then!" she said angrily stomping out of the cabin,  
"May I ask why the lady seems to be upset?" asked a nervous Smee walking in cautiously "Cause she's a mindless wench!"  
"She can't be so bad Cap'n"  
"She's worse then you think"  
"What did she say to upset ye Cap'n"  
"She told me I should cut my hair! Can you believe that! And then she called me insecure when I told her she was ridiculous!" he yelled smashing a glass with his hand and cutting himself. Just then she returned,  
"I'm not apologizing it's cold I came back for my coat!" she said as she entered the cabin, she stooped when she saw him holding his bloody hand.  
"oh my holy crap, what happened" she asked alarmed dropping her jacket on the chair and grabbing a cloth as she approached him. He pulled way as she tried to take his hand.  
"I'm fine" he said "Really? then why are you bleeding?" she said sarcastically, he didn't answer that's when she saw the broken glass on the desk, she understood right away.  
"Sit down and let me look at it" she said in a calm voice "I said I was fine, you may leave now" he said his tone still didn't change "Look as much as I despise you I rather put my skill to use and help you, now please sit down and let me look at your hand" she said, he stood there finally he sat down.  
"Mr Smee I need you to bring me a few things" she said "Way ahead of you Miss" he said leaving, she kneeled in front of the chair he sat on and took his hand and look over it, looking for any glass that might have gotten stuck in the wound. When Smee bring her everything she needed she washed hi hand with hot water and watched as he tried not to show that he was in pain. An hour later she was cleaning up everything as he slept silently after a bit of lost blood, a warm smile creeped onto her face when she looked at his sleeping peaceful face.

His lips touched hers and he could feel as if he were falling into something deeper then he wanted to admit. Emotion took over and he forgot where he was, but before he completely get lost he was bring back into reality by the cheers of his crew. She looked around and then started laughing,  
"Oops" she said making him smirk.

"You don't have to go back, stay with me, here you will never have to worry about anything. This place has a way of preserving a good thing when it comes along"  
"Never is an awfully long time,"  
"It could go by with a blink of an eye if your not careful,"  
"Then I better not blink" she said as she kissed him and the night sky danced above them.

"Captain Pan is coming!"  
"Stay in my cabin!" he said grabbing his coat "What?"  
"Do not argue with me"  
"I can help you fight, and I can definitely take care of myself!"  
"I asked you to stay in my cabin without question now obey!" he said slamming the doors as he left, she sat down on the bed arms crossed, as she looked at the wall furious with the man that just left she heard laughter. A child's laughter as if coming from inside the cabin, she stood quickly looking around, everything seemed to stop there was no sounds coming from the outside or the sound of the sea. SHe walked thru the cabin listening closely and looking around when she looked at the wash basin to be surprised. She gasped in shock but walked closer there was blood in it but she could see a child's face as well. She was confused and lifted her hand towards the basin slowly when the child's eyes opened, she stopped. It smiled at her and she could hear laughter again. the water started to swirl and she looked close as images appeared in it and she could hear words again that she wished were not true,  
"it's a death."  
"So someone will die? Will I?"  
"No he will"  
Everything went silent and then the sounds of battle outside could be heard. She ran outside as fast as possible.

"James!" she yelled as she ran towards him and the blade came down in a blink of an eye events took place that changed everything.  
"NO!"

"Don't speak save your strength," he said holding her frame as blood creeped all around spreading on the deck. "Your playing a fool, only fools hope for the best hoping all will be right, and you are no fool,"  
"I used to laugh at such thoughts, but the day we met I became a fool instantly, so I'm sorry if I disappoint you"  
"no, if you are my fool, then I'm yours I always will be,"  
"Hush, you need to stay still, everything will be alright"  
"No it won't and that is why I need to speak before it might be to late"  
"Don't speak of such things love,"  
"You know you showed me a world I only dreamed of, a world of magic and adventure. I will never forget it, I will always treasure it. Especially the time we spent together, your touch, your forget me not eyes, your kisses, your stubbornness" she said smirking at the last part "Please I beg of you don't speak in this matter, you will walk away from this and we will laugh at this one day." "I love you James Hook,.. in this world and the next, I always will... nothing will change... that," she said as her eyes closed and her body went limb in his arms at her last words "Daianna? open your eyes! no! you can't just leave! I beg you open your eyes love, you have to stay awake!" he kept on begging but to no avail she was dead and he was alone again "You said you wouldn't blink" he whispered in her ear as if she was going to answer him "I'm sorry captain but she's left this world," said Smee tears in his eyes as he watched the scene before him.  
"No! I won't accept it, I will not!" he Yelled his eyes crimson.

"It's been two days Smee if we don't get rid of that girls body we'll all get sick and die,"  
"I can't do anything about it, he refused to speak or see anyone. He locked himself in the cabin, you can't help it the man was broken"  
"Then we just sit and wait for the reaper to come for us all, I for one will not wait"  
"Then what do you propose of doing?"  
"We brake down the doors and do what needs to be done"  
"You know you will die"  
"not if all of us put our strengths together"  
"you know you'll die later then"  
"the captain will come to his senses by then, and if not I'll worry about it then. I rather die in a fight then of sickness"  
"I don't think it's a good idea"  
"Do you have anything else planned?"  
"No,"  
"Then we'll do what I suggest and save ourselves"

The doors broke down easily and the pirates ran in yelling to find something they didn't excepect. In the bed lay the captain his arms around his love his hook lay on the table next to the bed dry blood on the blade the man approach the bed and Smee ran over to check on the captain.  
"He's dead"  
"What?"  
"He... he's dead," said Smee "We should have came sooner, that little witch destroyed him"  
"No"said Smee quietly "She set him free"

The two bodies were wrapped in satin together and bound by chain, that afternoon they were lowered into the water and after a short funeral ceremony the crew watched as James T Hook disappeared into the depths of the ocean with him the woman that gave her life for him and received his as payment.

A little girl of blond hair and green eyes with lips of rose pink walked thru the meadow picking flowers a smile played on her lips and the sun played with her dress that made her look like an angel. The whole scene was taken in by a boy with fare skin as curls of black hair fell in his face, his forget me not blue eyes studied the girl as she came closer to him without noticing. When she finally did, she stopped and both looked at each other in silence, finally the smiling girl spoke.  
"What is your name?"  
"James, and yours?" he asked "Daianna," she said "Have we,?" he started "met before?" she finished, "I was about to ask the same, but I don't think so" she added "It seems like I know you, but I never met you before"  
"Sometimes people are meant to meet" she said and giggled as the boy blushed. 


End file.
